Simple Tales
by MileyHannahFan
Summary: A collection of simple tales about the adorable couple Scott and Mohini from Lemonade Mouth!


"Can I open my eyes yet?" asked Mo trying to get a peek under Scott's hand.

"Nope," he said, placing his other hand on her eyes as well.

"Well when can I open them?"

"When I tell you to. Now come on, we're almost there." Scott led Mo for about another ten metres before allowing her to open her eyes.

"Oh Scott, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed happily. Looking around she saw that Scott had brought her to a meadow, one that was full of flowers in full bloom. He picked one and placed it behind her ear, kissing her cheek gingerly as he did so. "Thank you." Scott smiled and took her hand.

"I wanted this to be perfect."

"It is," she whispered, standing on tiptoe to kiss him. When they broke apart Scott steered Mo in the direction of a patch of grass.

"Are we having a picnic?" she asked.

"Sort of," he replied as he laid out a blanket.

"What do you mean sort of?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well-" began Scott slowly. Mo could be tricky at times and he knew he had to play it right. "I thought that we could use the beautiful sunshine to-"

"Olivia asked you to write a song didn't she?" interrupted Mo, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Okay yes but-" he said as Mo began to leave. "I wanted to write it with you."

"So why didn't you just tell me Scott?"

"You wouldn't have come. I know you don't like mixing business with pleasure," he teased.

"I never said that," she replied, hitting him playfully on the arm. Scott immediately grabbed his arm and began howling in pain.

"Oh she's got me! However will I play guitar?" Mo laughed as she watched her boyfriend make a fool of himself. "Come on Mo. Just one song?"

"One song?" Scott nodded. "Okay."

"That's my girl," he said as he grabbed her playfully around the waist.

"Scott!" She turned around under his grip and pulled him to the floor, rolling over so that she was on top of him.

"Hey!" he complained as his girlfriend pulled him to the floor.

"Promise me something," said Mo.

"What?"

"That next time you'll just ask me if you want me to write a song with you." Scott sighed, that was so typical Mo.

"I promise."

"Good," she said before giving him a quick kiss and letting him up.

"I'll be right back, let me just grab my guitar."

"I'll be here," she replied. Scott left to grab his guitar, leaving Mo alone on the blanket. She lay down and began to stare up at the clouds, like she used to do with her band members before they became famous.

"See anything good up there?" asked Scott when he returned with his guitar.

"I see a tree," she replied happily. "Why don't you join me, see what you can see?"

"Alright," he said and put his guitar down so he could join her.

"I see a flower. What do you see?"

"I see a guitar." Mo laughed.

"What?"

"You see guitars in everything you do," she said.

"Hey I like playing guitar."

"I can see that!"

"Come on, let's write that song."

"Okay." They sat up and Mo looked at Scott expectantly. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, how do you write a song? I've never done it before." Scott smiled and took her hand in his.

"We write from our hearts."

"I don't know if I can." Scott held his hand to the back of her head and pulled her closer, kissing her gently.

"You can." Mo smiled and picked up his guitar.

"Alright, let's try this." She handed the guitar to him and he immediately struck up a simple four cord melody.

"What do you want to write about?"

"Love? Lemonade Mouth hasn't done love before."

"That's because every song we've written is about us becoming someone and about us changing our lives."

"No-" began Mo, the hint of a smile on her face. "You haven't written any songs like that. What were Mudslide Crush songs even about anyway?" Scott pushed her playfully before resuming his four cord melody.

"Come on, sing!"

"Okay okay! Hold on." Mo closed her eyes and allowed the melody to flow through her. As it did she centred her thoughts on Scott. On how perfect they had been for each other. Of how he had betrayed her. Of how she had forgiven him and they had started over. With a smile on her face, she opened her eyes and began to sing.

"You,

You and me

Me and you

I don't know how else to say this

But I know

That you'll enjoy my show

And you'll never forget this

You don't know just how much you'd miss this"

"Okay hang, hang on a second." Mo stopped singing and looked Scott expectantly. "Where exactly are you going with this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to say this in a nice way, but your song sounds like just a bunch of words cobbled together to a beat." Mo's mouth fell open.

"You're right."

"I am?" asked Scott.

"Yeah. You definitely didn't know how to say that in a nice way." Mo stood up and began to walk away.

"Mo wait!"

"No, Scott. You always find a way to turn a beautiful date into a disaster. I don't know, maybe this was a mistake. Maybe I shouldn't have given you a second chance."

"Mo that's it!" cried Scott happily.

"What's it? Uh Scott I just told you that I shouldn't have given you a second chance?"

"Exactly! You are brilliant!" Without another word he kissed her forehead and hurried back to his guitar.

"Um can you please explain to me what just happened?" asked Mo as she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"You just gave me the perfect song. Here – listen." As he struck up the simple four cord melody once again he motioned for her to sit.

"You

You and me

Me and you

I don't know how else to say this

And I think

That one chance was enough

I think I was wrong

No one should get a second chance at love, oh

But you and me we're different

I think that we were meant to be together

Because I know

I know how you feel

Yeah this is real

Out here in the sunshine baby

Oh, I, I just made a mistake

And now I'll say

That I'm so-o-orry

Oh out here in the sunshine baby" Scott finished singing and looked at Mo.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I think you're missing some lyrics."

"Jump in any time!" Mo laughed and moved so that she could sit down next to him.

"Yeah

Uh huh that's right

I see you puttin' up a fight

But you know you're gonna lo-ose baby

And I think

That you know it's true

When you said that we were through

No one should get a second chance at love, oh

But you and me we're different

I think that we were meant to be together

Because I know

I know how you feel

Yeah this is real

Out here in the sunshine baby

Oh, I, I just made a mistake

And now I'll say

That I'm so-o-orry

Oh out here in the sunshine baby"

"Huh," said Scott when Mo finished singing. "Didn't I say you could write a song?"

"Didn't think we were done yet," said Mo teasingly. She began to laugh and Scott planted his lips on hers to get her to stop.

"I think we've written enough of a song for today."

"Yeah me too!" Scott and Mo turned sharply to see Stella walking towards them.

"Really Stella? Can you let us go anywhere alone?" Stella smiled and sat between them.

"Nope. By the way, I like your song. You should sing it as a duet."

"Really?" asked Mo, her eyes still on Scott.

"Totally. Just tell me one thing. What's the song actually called?"

"Sunshine."


End file.
